


Birthday Bottles

by willow_larkspur



Series: Fantasy February [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Harry Potter, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Bottling emotions, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Other, Overstimulation, Secret Relationship, Sexual Intimacy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaguely Half-Blood Prince, Vibrating wand, sex-favorable asexuality, vagina to anus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Harry gives Luna multiple bottles on her birthday.(For anyone wondering, both Harry & Luna are teens in this fic. That is why it's marked "underage".)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Fantasy February [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141499
Kudos: 14
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Birthday Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: I’m trying to cross off prompts. Fics get weird when I do that.

(^^)  
 **Birthday Bottles**  
(^^)

They made it a habit of trading the bottles every few days. It was as much their secret as their relationship. Luna couldn’t remember which of them had decided that they weren’t telling others about them or even if it had been a set decision instead something which had just happened along the way. 

Of course, there was benefits and costs to keeping that line. There was not a target on her back for dating Harry Potter. The majority of threats within the walls of Hogwarts were due to her own quirks or were problems for everyone, not just her. Those were definite benefits, if only because it kept Harry from feeling unnecessary guilt for things he couldn’t control.

Then there were things like Cho deciding to just kiss Harry out of nowhere. There were things like Ginny telling people that she was going to marry Harry even while she dated other boys. There was some weeks where Luna’s only contact with her boyfriend was an exchanged bottle of emotion and maybe a stolen kiss of her own, if she was exceptionally lucky.

Most people had to buy the emotions or at least the prepared bottles for collecting their own emotions. That was fine for most people probably. Emotions were cheap, after all, and the prepared bottles could get rather pricey given that they had to be both specifically made for an emotion and an individual as well as having a limited amount of times they could be used.

But Luna was the daughter of the woman who had perfected the enchantments for harvesting emotions and sharing them. It may have been just a family story, but both of her parents had told her about how they had sealed their bond by exchanging emotions. That was why it seemed fitting that Luna and Harry exchange emotions when they couldn’t be open about their relationship.

“Accio,” she whispered as she spotted the tiny bottle that Harry had just left behind on the shelf that he had just seemingly absently touched as he disappeared into the depths of the library. She tucked the indigo vial into a pocket in her casual wear. Then she began gathering her books and the letter she had been writing to her father before heading back to the little room she had set up to act as a bedroom after a series of particularly cruel hexes had been cast on her bed in the official dorms.

Once she was safely back in her personal space, Luna did the charm that would let her know which emotion Harry had given her today. She immediately blushed when the result came back. Knowing that it was after classes had finished for the day but that there was an hour before dinner started being served, she blushed even more. Trusting her wards to hold, she decided that she was going to enjoy this emotion right away.

She took off her blouse and long skirt, draping them over the overstuffed armchair in the corner near the door leading to her bathroom. The bright colors of the clothes against the sky blue upholstery of the chair made something purr within her. She enjoyed the buzzing feeling growing beneath her skin so much that she walked backwards from the chair to keep it in sight.

Luna sank onto the copper and blue striped blanket covering her bed. She leaned back against the cool softness, wiggling to get better positioned as much as to relish the feeling against her bare skin. Even the slight drag of fabric on fabric from the panties she was still wearing didn’t deter her. If anything it spurned her on, driving her own desire upward before she even took a sip of the lust she knew await her from Harry.

It wasn’t often either of them felt the urge to do anything sexual. There was so many ways to enjoy intimacy between them that neither had really felt the urge to push for it either. This was about as close as either of them wanted, especially right now while they were both in school and a war raged all around them.

She swallowed down the bottle of Harry’s lust, adding it to her own. Then she slid her fingers under her panties to stroke at the slick opening there. After one satisfying climax, she pulled the panties down to her knees before picking up her wand. Casting a minor jinx that made her wand start vibrating, she then used it to trace around the intimate area. Carefully and with agonizing slowness, she slipped the wand into herself and pumped it until she felt the edge of another climax rushing over her.

Then just because she could, she pulled the wand from her cunt and used the slickness already covering it to ease it into the opening to her ass. A loud moan slipped out of her once the wand was buried in her up to the hilt. She took a shuddering breath before she began to move the wand again. Between the vibrations now pumping in and out of her ass and her other hand working her now oversensitive clit as her empty vagina contracted desperately around nothing, it didn’t take long before she was coming a third time.

She collapsed into a limp puddle on the bed. Her own weight pushed the still vibrating wand in slight farther. Sensitive from her other orgasms, she found herself arching her back into a fourth and then a fifth in rapid succession. She was shivering weakly as she headed towards a sixth when she heard the door to her chambers open.

Harry’s hands were mercifully gentle as they eased the wand from her body. Despite how many times she had come already, she gave a little cry at being denied another one. Harry pressed a kiss against the inside of her knee, just below where her panties had bunched. Then he slid two fingers into her cunt just as gently. He also pressed his thumb against the swollen head of her clit. Lovingly, he brought her to the crest for a final time.

“I brought a couple of butterbeers,” Harry whispered as they cuddled afterwards. Luna barely managed to turn her head to see the bottles innocently sitting on her nightstand. She hummed an acknowledgment, only half awake. “I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.”

She smiled with her eyes closed.

This was definitely the best birthday she had had in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC; Rian-Russo Inversion; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Short Jog; Bucket Listing (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 03  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [02](Walking backwards); 365 Prompts [257](Sky blue); Scavenger Hunt [67](Blue/Accio/Butterbeer); But Can You Spell It? [I](Indigo); Stop! Hamper Time (Biscuits)[Shortbread Fingers](Secret Dating); Would You Rather (10)[Ravenclaw MC];Fantasy February (18)[Bottled Emotions World];   
> Other MC4A Challenges: WiB [3A](Writing a Letter); Vocab [4E](Jinx); Ship (Lunar Lion)[Fa Big](Jar/Bottle); Fire [Hard](The Future); Chim [Karma](Copper); Hangman [05](Queer Relationships);   
> Representation(s): Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, aces in love.  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: n/a; Second Verse (Not a Lamp); Chorus (Odd Feathers)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: AD(Amphibian); CM(Unilateral; Yogin)  
> Word Count: 1083 words


End file.
